Lost Souls Found
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: What if Bella is actually older than we thought and how does she know one of the Cullens, what was so bad to happen in her past that she always wears long clothing, and how does she know the volturi and the southern wars?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, and yes I know this has been done loads of time but I thought i would give it a try myself.**

**Enjoy reading**

**I own nothing but my imagination**

* * *

Chapter one

**(BPOV)**

_250 years earlier _

"daddy higher, higher daddy." I giggled as my dad lifted me up higher into the sky whilst also spinning around, the colours all blurred together into one object, everything was GREEN! I love the colour green, it's the most used colour for nature and nature is beautiful and that's why I love it. My dad laughs at me every time I say that.

"Carlisle, dear be careful, she's just had her lunch and I don't want any grass stains in the dress its brand new." My mother said with a serious tone, but she was trying her best hide her smile, by biting her lip, daddy says that I do that sometimes.

When I'm place back on the ground I run over to the tyre swing attached to the tall oak tree, as I climb on I see daddy walk over to mommy and they start talking to each other about something, they both lose their smiles that were once on their face, I frown, they never usually argue about something and if they do they do it where they think I can't hear.

Using the balls of my feet I push myself to go round in circles, much like daddy was doing not moments ago, the faster I went the more I felt like flying, I felt like a bird in flight, thousands of miles up without a care in the world. I started giggling and lifted my head up to bathe in the streams of sunlight let through the gaps in the branches of the tree.

*BANG*

I stopped startled and looked around, a man to the left of me stood at the edge of the garden, his arm was outstretched and in his hand was a gun. I quickly climbed down from the swing and hid behind the tree, glancing around I saw that daddy was sat behind the concrete wall separating the house from the garden. Mommy was pulled on his lap and he had his head down, his hands were fluttering around mommy's body as she lay still.

The man with the gun had now started to walk around the garden, as I pressed myself up against the tree I heard the man's footsteps get closer, his heavy breathing was heard like a gust of wind, sliding down the tree and pulling my knees to my chest I closed my eyes and began to pray to god. Daddy always said that god could help, that you just have to ask politely and he'll help. I need his help now.

My prayer was cut short from a sharp sting then a pulling feeling at the back of my head, the man had my hair and was now dragging me to the middle of the garden, I began to whimper as the pain became greater, I looked to where my daddy was, he must have heard my whimpers as he as now looking around for me, his head whipped round when I whimpered again, his eyes widened in panic, he lifted his index finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. I tried to nod my head but the pain intensified.

"Stop moving you little brat, it's your good-for-nothing mother that's caused this to you, if she had just told me and gave me what I wanted none of this would have happened, if you be a good girl I'll let you go okay?"

I nodded my head and tried to hold back the whimpers trying to get out of my mouth, my daddy now had a look of confusion on his face, his eyebrows knit together and he seemed to murmur something. Not long after that he gently moved mommy off of him and stood up, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as if to hide something, he looked towards me with sorrow in his eyes, whatever it was it wasn't good.

The man holding onto my hair let go and I dropped to the ground, getting on my knees I shuffled backwards, far enough to be out of arms reach of the man.

"Aaaah, good you must be Carlisle, my name is Evan." The man, Evan, placed the gun away in his pocket and extended his hand out, daddy politely shook his head and greeted him.

"Now, I bet your wondering what I am doing here and why I did what I just did, yes?"

Daddy nodded his head, flickering glances in my direction. I tried to smile at him but it seemed to come out as more of a wince.

"Well, it seems that your wife, also my wife, has forgotten to mention a few things to both of us."

* * *

_Present time (2014- Washington)_

That all happened 250 years ago, turned out that mother was living two lives at once, being a mother and one man's wife until she went away and became someone else's. Since then I have hated the colour green, why should I like it any more, the colour was the most prominent colour there on the day that it happened and also it was the colour of mother's eyes.

After that day everything went down-hill, after mother's funeral daddy spent most of his time working for his father, a priest at the local church, Grandpa didn't really help with the situation, he said that daddy must have done something terrible to get a sin that big, after a while daddy started to blame himself for what happened and became more secluded and spent most of his free time in the library at the house, I would have to feed myself, put myself to sleep when he used to come and tuck me in after reading me a book, I wouldn't see him sometimes for days on end and when I did he always looked worse than before.

It had been about 5 months after the accident that daddy went missing, he had recently started to go out on hunts with the rest of the men of the town, he would say that it was to get rid of the monster and to keep me safe, but no matter what he said I would always be worried for him, and I was right to be worried for him.

A month in of him going on his hunting expeditions, I felt that something was going to happen, something bad, I tried to stop him from going but it didn't work, before he left he came and gave a golden chain with the Cullen crest and his and mothers wedding bands, it was almost as if he knew that he wasn't going to come back that night, and every day I regret letting him go. He didn't come back home after that night, the men that were with him told me that he split off from the group and that all they could find was torn pieces of clothes and a pool of blood. I have never took the necklace off since then, I still have it on now.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella and I'm a vampire, how I became one is for another time. And I'm moving to the rainiest place on earth. Forks. And I'm going to hate it, why? Cause the place is covered in green.

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**should I update**

**iwannabeavamp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I finally had some sort of idea on how to continue this story, tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh and I don't own twilight (sadly)**

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

I ran through the woods, my backpack swinging from my shoulder, the branches from the trees and bushes around me whipped through my hair a scraped along my arms, leaving no marks. My breathes came out in short pants, although not needed, I wanted to be as human as possible without actually being it.

After seven years with grandpa, he became ill with a new disease that was spreading, he kept saying that it was daddies fault, that because he died he passed on the sin to him and he had to live with it, I didn't believe him, I didn't want to, daddy didn't have a sin, the person who did have the sin was my mother, I had began to hate her after daddies death, grandpa had got the ideas of sin in my head and put the blame on the person who I thought was most responsible, if she hadn't have gone off with another man, daddy would have still been alive and I wouldn't be the monster that he was trying to kill.

Pulling myself out of the past, I broke through the trees into a small clearing, filled with small flowers and long grass, a meadow. A small smile came onto my face as I pulled my bag off and placed it onto the ground. Following my bag I placed my head on the soft grass and pulled up my hand, the sun had broke through the clouds and hit my marble cold skin, small fractals of light shone on the grass around me dancing as they followed my movement, like fairies dancing. A small giggle left my mouth as I rolled onto my stomach. After all these years I still had a childish side to me, I'm not surprised really, living with you strict grandpa for most of your life you begin to act differently, you are silent, you do as your told and then you read the bible and go to bed when your told, you spend years telling being told how to grow up to be a proper lady and how you are made just to be seen not heard.

The smile on my face had been replaced with a small frown as I pulled the petals off of a small daisy in front of me. The wind picked up, whipping my hair around my face, sending all sorts of scents through my nose, I didn't notice it at first but after a couple of seconds, the smell became more prominent.

I gasped, shooting up off the ground and grabbing my backpack, flinging it onto my back before sprinting off in the direction I was heading before I had found the meadow. A soft thumping of feet hitting the ground could now be heard the left of me, how could I have been so stupid, I should have checked, he's going to smell me in the meadow now and follow the trail.

Making a split choice decision, I leaped up into the trees jumping from tree to tree making sure that it wasn't obvious, I sat and waited for them to come running past.

After getting more comfortable in the tree that I was sat on, the sound feet hitting the ground echoed through the woods, a blur was rushing towards me and I pushed myself further into the tree, he came to a halt a couple of feet away from me.

As he turned around I was able to get full view of him, his blonde hair fell in waves just above his shoulders, a pained expression filled his face, was he upset that he couldn't find me?

Crouching down slightly, I gasped at what I saw, his body was covered in scars, bites, what has he been through? I had the sudden urge to help him, to make him feel better and make him happy, to take away the pained expression on his face.

The gasp must have been louder than I thought as his head snapped up in my direction, his eyes wandered the few trees around me before he noticed me crouched on the branch, my golden eyes met his. Silence. we stayed in the same position for what felt like hours, until he took a step towards me.

I spun on my heel , jumped from the branch and ran, hearing his feet join in seconds after, it was a game of cat and mouse, me the mouse and him the cat, dodging the trees that got in my way, I saw a river ahead and prepared to jump, just on the other side was a house and he wouldn't dare to continue this game in public. Realising this he pushed himself forward and just as I was about to jump he grabbed me round the waist, the weight dragged both of us down towards the bank on the other side, the extra amount of force added onto my jump by him made us move further into the garden of the house than I wanted, if anyone was looking out of the window at this moment in time all they would have seen was a blur before two people would have landed on the ground, this would have caused them to have suspicion, and that was not good, they'd have to die and wouldn't have been that much excited to do that.

We hit the floor with a loud thud, before rolling for a couple of feet, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist stopped me from making any sort of quick escape.

"Get off of me !" I almost about screamed to the man holding me, as much as how nice it felt to be in his arms, I didn't want to be in this sort of situation right now. His hold on me only tightened as he pulled me up so that we were standing, his arms moving quickly to grab each of my wrists pulling my arms behind me.

A deep chuckle came from behind me as the man spoke, "Aaaah, I don't think so ma'am, as much as a gentleman that my mother raised me to be, I cannot let you go as, we need to discuss some stuff. Don't you think so?", His voice was deep and he had a sort of amused tone to it, glad I could entertain him.

A growl escaped my mouth as I tried once more to free myself from his grasp, only for him to tighten his hold on me, not to tight that it hurt but tight enough to warn me.

Giving up, I looked up at our surroundings, a white house stood in front of me, well you couldn't really call it a house, it was a big ass mansion, it was all white with one side of it made completely out of glass, the garden was the same, patches of flowers were spread out all over the place, it was immaculate, well apart from the large hole in the ground where we landed.

"You might want to close your mouth darlin', don't want of flies going in there now do we." He added a chuckle to the end of this and tapped my chin lightly, when his hand was near my mouth I reached forward and took a snap at it, obviously missing it.

He laughed and then stared at me, we stayed like that until we were distracted.

"Jasper, what is going on out her, who's this girl? And what have you done to my garden!?" A woman voice came from the house.

"shit"

So. His name is Jasper.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think and how I should improve it.**

**Thnx for reading **

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so now that my rant is over with the reviewer I managed to fit in 1 more chapter for tonight and here it is. **

**I don't own Twilight :(**

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

The woman was stood at the double glass doors at the back of the house, her arms were placed on her hips as she raised her eyebrows in question. Whilst I let "Jasper" think of something to say I was able to get a good look at her. Her face was heart shape which was framed with caramel brown hair which cascaded down to below her shoulders, her eyes were the same golden as mine and Jaspers, so I was safe to say that everyone in the house has the same diet as me, good cause I would not be staying the same room as someone who would be cruel enough to harm a human, monster or not. The woman had a motherly sense to her and I couldn't help but relax at her presence.

Jasper was still stood behind me, looking at the ground with a confused face, I don't get why he's confused he was there when all this was happening, it should be the poor woman who was confused. Jasper continued to mumble behind me, obviously trying to come up with some sort of story to tell her.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, I stood up to be the confident one and smiled the best smile I could, I haven't really smiled since my human years and that was quiet a long time ago.

"Hello my names Bella, I was just passing through to get to my new house when Jasper here thought it would be a good idea to chase me, and now that he has he won't let go of me." Still smiling I managed to pull and arm free to put out in front of me to shake.

"Oh and there's a hole in the grass because when I was jumping over the river there, that's where Jasper thought it would be best to tackle me adding more force into my jump and make us fall to the ground."

She slowly made her way towards me and took my hand, her shake was soft but firm, just as she looks, caring but forceful if anything happens.

"Well my dear, my name is Esme Cullen, and I'm terribly sorry about my son, I don't know what has gotten into him," I gasped slightly at the sound of my father's second name and once mine, I quickly slipped my hand out of hers and it slowly made its way up to my neck to grasp the small golden chain, smiling at her to continue," why don't you come in tell us about yourself, and where you travelling to. Oh and Jasper get off the poor girl."

This seemed to startle Jasper out of his thinking, I had to laugh at his face, obviously he hadn't been listening to the conversation that just took place. Smiling I patted his cheek before spinning around on my heel to follow after Esme into the masnion.

* * *

When I was seated and asked if I was comfortable many time by Esme she called down the rest of the family. I was sat on a white loveseat that was place to the left of the room, and another two were place next to and opposite it. A glass staircase was to the right of the room. Everything was placed perfectly and the colours seemed to fit well with the family that I haven't even met yet.

There was a sent though that I couldn't quiet place but I ignored it for now. A loud bang came from next to me and I quickly spun round, only to be face to face with a large bulky man with a large smile on his face sporting dimples, his curly brown hair was short and seemed to make him look more caring, like a teddy bear.

We stayed staring at each other until I got bored and decided to move on, I quickly patted him on the cheek an turned around whilst saying,

"Come on Mr Teddy I know your alive you can come out and play now." Whilst everyone else laughed the bear just looked at me confused before going over to a blonde supermodel , complaining about how he was being picked on by "the new girl".

I smiled and waited for everyone to take a seat, Jasper sat on the extra seat next to me, the blonde and the bear went to the other loveseat whilst Esme went on to the couch in front of me, soon joined by a copper haired boy, who sat next to Esme. A small girl walked over to the floor in front of the bronze haired boy, well she more of pranced her way there before sitting down gracefully at the feet of the bronze haired boy, using his legs to lean on.

"Guys I would like you to meet Bella, she was passing through when Jasper ran into her, literally, and brought her here. Why don't you all introduce yourselves.

We started off with the introductions, the bear and the supermodel going first, naming themselves as Emmet and Rosalie, and they told me their stories, Rosalie was a bit reluctant at first but when I told her that she didn't have to tell me she got the courage to tell it me, I was shocked at first, how can someone do something like that to her, her fiancé at that, I was angry no man should ever treat a woman that way. When she saw the emotions she quickly told me of how she was changed missing out the name of her creator, I wonder if she knew who it was, and told me what she did to the sick bastards that hurt her, by then a smile had spread across my face and she seemed happy.

Knowing about Esme, she quickly told me about her baby boy that sadly passed and how she tried to kill herself afterwards but she was saved by her soul mate, who she says is at work right now and that if I stay long enough I would be able to meet him.

The bronze boy was called Edward and he told me how he was dying of the Spanish influenza but was saved by his doctor, the same man as Esme. The small pixie girl called herself Alice but originally went by Mary but found that to proper so she went by her middle name, she didn't remember her past just that she was put in an asylum by her parents.

After giving them a brief story of my life, which consisted on the story of my mother and altering it so that I was changed after that, I looked up at the Grandfather clock to see the time, 01:30 in the morning.

I made up an excuse on why I had to leave, Esme walked me to the back door, she hugged me and told me to come and visit whenever I wanted. I nodded my head. I was making my way back into the woods when I heard my name being called, I turned around and found jasper behind me holding up my bag.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure."

I turned and walked back into the woods heading in the direction of Forks, I need to get a home but that's going to have to wait till tomorrow, or well today I guess.

Smiling I headed to find somewhere where I can think and write in my journal and thinks about everything that has happened today, and I knew the perfect place. The meadow.

* * *

**So what do guys think?**

**Should I keep Bella and Carlisle away for a bit longer, I don't want this to be like the other stories and all their other Bella's seemed to meet Carlisle straight away.?**

**Also should I make Bella have some sort of secret past that not even Carlisle would know?**

**Update soon to come.**

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Here's a new update for all of you lovely readers, I'm not sure if this is as good as the other chapters, some of you were telling me to make Bella a bad ass which I have tried to do in this chapter. Also you get a hint of her secret past.**

**This chapter is also longer than the others, like 1000 words more.**

**I don't own twilight**

Chapter four.

**BPOV**

After finishing writing in my journal of the past few days, I looked up, shocked to see that it was already the morning.

Packing up my 9 things into my bag, I head off in search of the estate agents so that I could get house and get everything ready. The Cullen's were nice but I was weary of them, they had my daddies second name and I know that there is probably loads of Cullens out their but the fact that they were vampires as well, the same things that he went out hunting for. It made me rethink of everything that has happened in the last hundreds of years.

A crunch of leaves behind me made me freeze, bending down, I lifted the bottom of my trouser leg. The anklet around my ankle was flashing red.

Not now, at least give me a chance to settle in.

Placing my bag on the floor, I stayed bent down pretending to be tying my shoes. The sound of footsteps behind me got louder and louder as they got closer to me.

I spun round, catching them off guard, bringing my leg up I quickly kicked them in the head, my other leg following closely behind hitting behind the knee making them fall to the ground, the arms shooting out to catch their fall.

"Really, you should know by now never to sneak up on me, one because you'll always be caught and two because I could kill you within a matter of seconds." I walked towards them and pulled down their hood, their blonde hair falling in front of their face.

He chuckled getting off the ground, brushing his knees on the way up. "Now Isa, no need to be so hasty, I will get you some day." He placed his hand on my shoulders as I picked up my bag. I grabbed hold of his wrist twisting it as his face contorted into pain.

"I told you I want nothing to do with you anymore, cant you take the hint. Anything that happened between us was in the past and is going to stay in the past." Walking forward, I let go of his wrist, going through some bushes and out onto an abandoned road.

"You belong to me don't you remember that, the anklet on your ankle is because of me, without that I would lose you and you and I both know we don't want that." His voice had turned into growl anger was evident.

Spinning around so I was walking backwards I looked into his ruby red eyes. "What if I said that I disagreed with that, what if I wanted to lose you. Remember the last time we spoke, we had the conversation that you wouldn't bother me anymore." Turning round so that I was walking straight again.

"Yes but I never promised, but this time I promise that this is the last time and if your good and do as I tell you I'll take the anklet of you."

Shifting my bag higher up onto my shoulder, I grinned at his comment, "What makes you think that I want the anklet off, it helps to tell me when your near, and no I'm not going to do your dirty deeds for me, so run off to your little girlfriend Josh , I'm sure she's missing you."

His growl echoed around us, before he pushed me up against a tree, one hand wrapped around my neck the other was stroking my cheek, his nails digging in slightly. He moved his face up close to my ear.

"You'll want that anklet off when I'm done with you, it might tell you how near I am to you but you must have forgot that I am able to tell where you are with it, understand?" I nodded my head as he dug one of his nails further into my cheek, cutting it, a sharp sting flew up my cheek as the sound of marble cracking surrounded us. "Talking about girlfriends and couples, you wouldn't want that little family to be hurt now would you."

I thought back to the family that I had only just met but felt a part of, I couldn't let them be hurt, the family and Jasper, I felt welcomed and loved. For hundreds of years when I was with Josh, I felt unwanted and unloved.

Moving my arms up and around his neck, he moved his head so that it was resting against mine, slowly moving his hand from my neck onto the tree behind us. Making sure that he wasn't expecting anything, I quickly brought my head back before smacking it against his. I brought my legs up a to wrap around his neck before using the tree to twist us round, me falling on top of him, wrapping my hands on his neck, pulling it to the side. Venom pooled in my mouth as I pulled it further to the side, my enhanced vision saw the small cracks forming across his neck.

To busy with my task at hand, I didn't see his arms come up beside me pushing against me, flinging me onto the middle of the road, cracks forming around me from the force. Josh was running towards me and just as he came into distance I kicked up of the ground, twisting so that as I went round my boots hit him in the face, the force knocked him back I quickly jumped on him, making sure that this time his arms and legs were secure under my own.

"You will go nowhere near them, you understand." He lay under me with a smug grin plastered on his face. Reaching forward I grabbed onto his hair bringing his head towards me, spitting on it with venom, before smacking it onto the ground. "I said, DO YOU HERE ME!"

He quickly nodded, relaxing under my hold, his eyes closing. We stayed like that until I was sure that he wouldn't cause any more trouble. Sighing, I picked myself up off of him, walking to where I dropped my bag, picking it up and placing it back on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw Josh get up off of the ground, wincing slightly when he rolled his neck, serves him right. I moved up my hand onto my cheek, feeling the cut healed over, a small scar replacing it. Great more questions when I go back to the Cullen's.

Josh had walked over towards me, a sad and guilty look on his face, good.

"I'll be back in a few days, with more information. Okay." He moved his hand up to my neck, what is it with him touching me and my neck, his fingers twirled around the gold chain on my neck, rolling it between his finger and thumb.

Getting annoyed with him bringing this up, I slapped him and walked off down the road in what I hoped was the direction of Forks.

"Great I'll see you then, you know where I'll be."

Hearing him run off I continued my walk.

* * *

After getting to Forks, thankfully I had been going in the right direction, I found the closest estate agent and bought the first house that I saw, it was away from other houses on its own road but not too far away that it might have caused suspicion.

My bag was placed in the middle of what I assumed was the living room, everywhere else was empty and bare, wall paper was peeling off in certain place and there was a musty smell, obviously no one had been here for a while, the stairs creaked as I made my way up them. Upstairs was the same as downstairs, empty.

I decided to get the basics to make the house look more homey and lived in, pulling out one of the only electrical items that I had, a phone and my laptop, I sat on the floor with my legs curled up beneath me and my back resting on the wall.

Surfing the internet looking for nearby shops was hard to do, living in a small town miles from any sort of big civilised place made you have a limited amount of resources that would venture all the way out here to deliver just a few items.

The kitchen was already kitted out, so I bought some chairs, sofa and TV with any of the latest gear involving DVD, surround sound and an Xbox and PS4. For the master bedroom I got myself a double bed with silk purple sheets and pillows, a desk and set of drawers and a rocking chair to go in the corner of the room. In the small bedroom I made it into a study with a sofa and desk with bookshelves to go all around the room.

Once getting all the furniture sorted out, I went into the study and put what few books I had with me, I was hoping to be staying here for a while and get every shelf filled with books, but after the confrontation with Josh before I'm not so sure any more.

Pulling out the books from my bag a piece of paper fell out of the back of one of the worn books, sighing I placed the books on the table before vending down to pick it up, the edges where torn and dog eared, flipping it over I gasped, sliding down onto the floor, clutching it in my hand, the picture was faded but you can still make out the shapes of three people sat perfectly, my family. We weren't smiling, just staring as if at the time the picture was taken, the secret of my mother was already out but we were all trapped together, stuck without being able to do anything.

Tearless sobs ripped through my chest as I looked at the photo, running my fingers over their emotionless faces'. Why did she have to ruin the family, why did Evan have to come and ruin daddy? Why did grandpa have to get him involved with the hunts?

I stayed on the floor clutching the photo for as long as possible before I had to get up and move, I need to get a frame for this.

Rushing down the stairs, I shoved my feet into my boots, grabbed my phone and rushed out, calling a cab to come and get me, whilst I'm out I might as well look for a car.

* * *

I found the perfect frame for the photo in an old antiques store not far from the house, it was silver and had an almost Victorian look to it, the picture fit perfectly into it. The car was next and I had to travel further out towards Seattle but I'm glad I did, I managed to snag myself a nice white Porsche 911, the frame was sleek and the inside was comfortable, the seats were made out of leather and when I sat on them I sunk into them, the car purred to life underneath me as I started the engine.

When I got home I parked the car before rushing into the house and put the now framed picture onto the mantel piece above the fire place. Once making sure it was safe, I changed into some sweats and an old shirt that's always in my bag, I need to go shopping, I wonder if Alice would like to go with me. Reaching for my phone is scrolled through my contacts before realising that I didn't get any of their numbers whilst there, I'll have to call round someday, for now though I'll live with the clothes that I have, I haven't signed up for school yet so I'm not planning to go anywhere soon apart from when Josh comes with the information, the clothes that I had will do for that though.

Deciding to enjoy the peace and quiet for the next few days I decided to read through the books that I had starting off with Wuthering Heights, curling my legs up underneath me I turned the TV onto a music channel before diving into the book. Loosing myself in my imagination.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tell me what you guys think up to so far!**

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, another update! This chapter is the build up to the great meeting!**

**tell me what you guys think!**

**I don't own Twilight :(**

Chapter five

**BPOV**

I stood in the middle of the field that was a few miles behind my house, Josh was supposed to be meeting me here but he was already ten minutes late, I looked down and shuffled my feet, it was the middle of winter and even though I couldn't feel the cold I didn't really want to stand here getting wet, and I may not be a girl that fusses over her hair but it's a pain to get it dry again, I would much rather read a book.

I growled in frustration when another five minutes went by, if he didn't turn up soon I'm leaving and I'm not doing his dirty work for him. If he wants to turn up late then by all means he can go ahead and do that nut I won't be here when he arrives. Spinning round on my heel, I walked to the pathway that I used to get here, the bushes were over grown and the branches snagged at my hair, annoyance filled me as a branch caught in my jacket and ripped a hole into it, I had had this jacket since the 1970's and because some idiot wanted me to meet up with him and the he decided to bail it was ruined.

M y frustration kept on growing the further into the woods I went, more branches caught in my hair and snapped staying tangled there.

Deciding not to go straight home, I found a fallen tree trunk and sat there letting my anger out and the twigs that had managed to cling onto my hair.

A chuckle came from behind me as I snapped the last twig, spinning around I found Jasper leaning against a tree, a small smirk was lighting up his face, his hair was sparkling from drops of rain. He pushed himself off of the tree and stalked his way towards me.

"Now I don't know what them branches did to you, but I'm pretty sure they didn't deserve being pulled apart, did they?" His voice was filled with amusement and his eye lit up when I laughed at his joke.

He lowered himself onto the tree next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as I leaned into him, I smelt honeysuckle and the country, like hay and farms, I buried my face into his shoulder as I felt his chest rumble as he let out another deep chuckle.

"No need to be embarrassed, I think all of us have been caught in the act of brutally killing nature, I remember one time when Emmet found me crushing a bush, mind you he did pushed me into it."

I laughed out loud when he told me this, I could almost imagine the big grin on Emmet's face as he made Jasper fall in to a poor, innocent bush.

"Hey it's not my fault, the branches started it first, they ambushed me whilst I was walking!"

Jasper laughed at my explanation, his arm tightening around my shoulders. I moved my head up so that I was staring at him, he was staring straight ahead when he realised I was looking at him, he looked down at me confused and then looked away again, leaning away from me, every time he looked down he moved away. At first this confused me but then I saw the playfulness in his eyes, so I glared at him as he got up and slowly walked backwards away from, the further he got the deeper the glare.

In the end, I got up and ran after him, he, realising what I was doing, spun round and ran off in the opposite direction. I laughed out loud as I saw him hide behind a tree up ahead, using all the force in my legs I sprang forward and landed on top of him, both of us laughing as we landed on the floor.

After awhile our laughter slowed down until we were just staring into each other's eyes, there was dark brown specks mixed in with the golden, I gently rubbed my finger over the dark circles under his eye. He brought his own hand up and rubbed his thumb over my cheeks, stopping when he got to the small scar, made by Josh, great what a way to spoil a moment.

Jasper's eyes flickered to mine, worry and concern filled them, he opened his mouth to speak to me but I cut him off, his hand still placed on my cheek, I sat slowly up and began to climb off of him.

"Hey why don't you come over to mine, I need to get some stuff and then we can head over to yours, I want to ask Alice and Rosalie if they want to come shopping with me, I only have the clothes that are on me and the ones in my bag."

He was still lying on the floor whilst I was stood up, peering down at him, his gaze was still fixed on my cheek but pulled away when he realised I was talking to him, still having the concerned look in his eyes, he let a smile spread across his face.

Once standing he grabbed onto my hand and I began to pull us in the direction of my house, the silence around us was awkward and I reminded myself that next time I see Josh that I need to slap him extra hard, not only for bailing on our meeting but also making a good moment be spoilt, even if he wasn't there.

* * *

The walk to my house wasn't long and as I pulled the keys out of my pocket, I felt Jasper linger behind me wanting to ask questions, but I wouldn't let him, he didn't need to know anything to do with what happens between me and Josh.

I showed Jasper into the living room and told him to wait there and make himself comfortable, he replied by sitting on the edge of the sofa. His gaze travelled around the room as I went into the kitchen to grab my purse of the table as well as my phone, realising that I should have taken it with me, I checked for any miss calls or messages, none.

Josh was a pain in the ass and didn't realise that a simple text could make a girl a whole much happier, sighing, I sent him a text, telling him that the next time I see him he has an appointment for a slap, a hard one at that. He replied not soon after with the simple work, ok. Growling, I stuffed the phone into my pocket and made my way into the front room, where Jasper was now standing in front of the mantel piece, something was clutched in his hands as he stared intently at it, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, what has got him so hard thinking and requires all of his concentration?

Frowning, I made my way towards him, his back tensed as he heard the clicking of my boots hitting the hard wood floor.

"Jasper, what are you looking at?"

Getting closer, he turned round, the object in his hand revealing itself to be the picture of me and my family. Jaspers Knuckle were white, his hold tight on the frame, a small piece falling onto the floor.

"Jasper stop it, put it down your braking it."

He let go of the frame and I fell to the floor, the glass smashing from the force of it hitting the ground, I gasped and fell after it, picking up the picture from under the shards of glass.

"You're the girl, the one in the photo on his desk, you're the one who he mourns every 13th of september."

I was now confused, who is he talking about and how does he know my birthday, heck, I only just remembered it cause he just said it, looking up confusedly at Jasper, his face was mixed with happiness, confusion and sadness.

He quickly reached down grasping my hand and pulling me towards the door, where are we going? What's happening?

"You need to come with me and meet someone." He said as he pulled me through the forest, the picture still clutched in my hand.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think!**

**Next chapter will most likely be the meeting!**

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! **

**Also there's someone else's POV in here **

**I don't own twilight :(**

Chapter six

**BPOV**

At first we started off at a fast walk, pulling me through the overgrowth of the forest, following the worn path that led further into the woods. The wind had picked and was whipping through my hair, pulling it in every direction.

Jasper's head bobbed up and down in front of me as he climbed over fallen trees and rocks, his golden hair swaying from side to side as the wind travelled around us, his hand gripped firmly onto my wrist. My free hand gripped the picture close to my chest as I tried to protect it from the harsh weather. The corners curling as they started to get wet from the drops of rain that snuck through the cover of the trees.

Digging my feet into the ground I fought against Jaspers strength as he continued to pulled me farther into the woods, we had now left the worn path to walk freely through the overgrowth. Jasper sensing my trouble, stopped and turned round. The rain was now coming down at us with full force, drops of rain stuck in his hair, looking like glitter as the light hit it.

Shaking my head, I cleared everything from my mind apart from the task at hand. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to start speaking, just as I was about to start, Jasper cut me off.

"Bella please, just do as I say. I need to show you something." He was tugging on my wrist as I stayed stood there, my feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Jasper I will not go anywhere until you tell me why you're in such a rush, please."

"Bella, please just trust me. I think you'll like what I have to show you."

His eyes bore into me as we stood in the pouring rain, his hand lifted up to wipe the drops of rain travelling down my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. A smile lit up his face as he turned and began to drag me through the forest again.

I looked down as I was walking, the picture was wet and part of the picture where my mother was had blurred leaving a ghost of the person who was there before, tears welled up in my eyes, even though they would never fall. This is stupid, why am I crying over something that caused everything to go wrong, Jasper sensing my sudden change of mood, turned round a smiled reassuringly at me, I smiled back at him and stuffed the picture back into my pocket, careful not to damage it any more.

We continued through the woods, ducking and dodging trees and branches

* * *

**APOV**

Jasper was bringing Bella back! I was sat on mine and Edward's bed, reading the latest fashion magazine when I was hit with the vision of Jasper pulling Bella through the woods. He looked determined, like he wanted to show her something. Oh well, I'm just glad he's bringing her back, I have so much to show her and oh we can give each other makeovers.

Edward must have heard my thoughts as he left the piano and came to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders to try and stop me from bouncing up and down.

"where's Jasper when you need him" He sighed as got back up and walked over to the bookshelf, I giggle at his remark and answered him back.

"If you must know he's bringing Bella over here, at this moment in time he's dragging her through the forest with a determined look on his face, Bella looks quite confused." I laughed as I remembered Bella's face in the vision.

Once grabbing the book that he wanted, Edward came and sat back down on the edge of the bed, he sighed before turning to look at me.

"There's something different about Bella, something that I can't place, her mind is blocked to me it's quite frustrating." A loud booming laugh was heard when Edward said this, then heavy thumps was heard as Emmet made his way into the room.

"What, little Eddie can't read someone's mind, damn I wish I was her, I'd give anything so that Eddiekins couldn't hear my mind."

Edward growled and lunged for Emmet and they started play fighting on the floor, kicking objects over, including one of Esme's favourite vases' that she had given to us.

Rosalie walked in not soon after and sauntered her way over to the bed, lowering herself down and grabbing the magazine with her perfectly manicured fingers, flicking through the pages stopping every once and a while to read through a story. After awhile she sighed and placed the magazine down.

"Guess who's coming!" I turned to Rosalie, excitedly.

"Alice, I heard, Jasper is bringing Bella back." My face pulled down into a frown, she always knows how to ruin my mood.

"Aren't you excited? We're going to have another sister!" She looked at me and the turned to watch the boys.

With only us in the house, Carlisle and Esme were out hunting a few miles away, it gave us time to clean the house after Edward and Emmet and then also have some spare time with Bella before Jasper takes her away. We have yet to introduce Bella to Carlisle, he was away working but when he came home, we told him about Bella. He flinched slightly when we said our name but then asked us to continue, we told him out how we met her, he laughed when we told him about how Jasper met her and how Esme found them in the garden.

He seemed slightly distant ever since that conversation though, he spent most of his time locked in his study, Jasper felt his emotions and they surprised us, he was grieving, he was upset but was trying to hide it from us. When we asked Edward he said that he was blocking his mind from him, Esme even went up to talk to him, she managed to get him out of his study but he didn't tell her why he was sad.

He seemed much more happier now though, his smile reached his eyes and there was let's say a "sparkle" to his eyes.

Esme thought it was best for them to go hunting together so they can get some alone time from us "kids".

Edward and Emmet had now picked themselves off of the floor, pushing each other every now and then as they picked up the broken pieces of the vase.

"I totally won that." Emmet boasted as they walked down the stairs to through the pieces away.

Me and Rosalie followed after and sat on the kitchen stools, laughing at the boys.

* * *

**BPOV**

We had finally broke through the trees into the Cullen's garden, the house stood to the left of me still looking it's best even through the rain and wind.

Jasper let go of my hand, rushing ahead into the house, where laughter could be heard, the kitchen light was turned on and shadows danced across the walls as people walked around in there.

The movement in the house stopped as Jasper walked in, the high pitched voice of Alice was heard next, asking where I was. Jasper replied saying that I was outside, she skipped out and hooked her arm around mine, babbling on out makeovers and clothes.

The house had gone silent by the time we walked in, everyone turned to look at me, the only sound was the dripping of the water coming off of me and Jasper, the drops making a rhythm, like a metronome.

Jasper slowly made his way towards me, his arm outstretched, "here let me take your jacket so that I can dry it."

I stared at him for a moment before slowly taking each of my arms out of my jacket and passing it towards him, he wrapped it round his arm and nodded towards Alice, who the proceeded to take me upstairs with Rosalie following closely behind. We turned to the right once at the top and into a room at the back of the house. The back wall was made completely made out of glass, the opposite wall was filled with books and music and a king sized bed with golden covers was at the end of the room, closest to us was a sofa that was covered in magazines and shoe boxes, to the left of us was a cupboard, the door wide open giving me a view of the amount of clothes in there. I assumed this was Alice's room.

I hesitated at going further in the room, I had never seen so many pieces of clothing in one room apart from a shop, I was now wondering whether I should actually ask Alice to go shopping with me or if that would be a death sentence.

Alice pushed me further into the room and sat me down on the sofa, she ran into the cupboard and Rosalie went and sat on the bed picking up a magazine on the way. Alice skipped back in with a bag in her hand, I watched her wearily as she smiled and sat next to me. She started to unzip the bag, and the strong sent of chemicals hit my nose. Peering down into the bag, my eyes widened, the small bag was filled to the top with all sorts of makeup form lipstick to eye shadow to nail varnish.

I jumped up quickly and started to back away, no, no way was I letting her touch me with all that, looking at Alice her face had dropped into a frown her eyes widening to give the puppy eyes look, I was not falling for that so I looked over to Rosalie, she had place the magazine onto the bed, leaning back against her hands, a small smirk was on her face as she stared between me and Alice. I glared at her when she started laughing at me.

A creak in the floor board broke me from glaring at Rosalie and I saw Alice making her way towards me, a wicked grin on her face as her lit up with determination. Taking a small step back to the door my hand reached behind me for the door knob, twisting it slowly.

As Alice flung herself at my I swung open the door and ran through the hallway to the stairs, taking two steps at a time, I hear Rosalie's laughter follow after me as well as the soft patting of Alice's feet hitting the ground.

Balancing myself as I landed at the bottom of the floor, I saw Alice already halfway down the stairs, a grin spread across her face. I turned and ran in the direction of the kitchen, passing through the living area and into the front hallway where the front door was.

A gasp came from behind me and I turned to see Alice looking at me with worry, confused I looked forward and saw nothing, looking back at Alice I saw her slowing down.

"Bella! Look out!"

Looking forward, I didn't see where I was going and ran right into someone, my body bouncing off theirs, the sound of boulders colliding echoed through the house, resulting in the rest of the family to run to find the reason.

A small gasp came from the person I ran into, looking up, I stared back in shock. A small intake of breathe came from Jasper to the right of me.

I was looking into the golden eyes of a very familiar looking man, his blonde hair and face the same as ever, no change since the last time I saw him. Apart from the colour of his once crystal blue eyes. I was looking at the man that I felt like I had betrayed for over hundreds years.

Daddy.

* * *

**And there you go, what do you guys think?**

**did you like it ?**

**review**

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so people have been asking why her name was Swan, pretty much because she was changed into a vampire and she felt like she betrayed the cullen name because she became one of the things Carlisle hunted. **

**Here's the rest of the meeting**

**hope you enjoy **

**I don't own twilight**

Chapter seven

**BPOV**

His golden eyes stared back into mine as I scrambled back onto me feet, falling into Jasper as I went back, his arms wrapped round my waist to support me. The rest of the family stared between us, confused looks on their faces'.

This is what Jasper wanted to show me, this was why he was in such a rush to get back here, he knew. My chest tightened the longer we stood there. Jasper nudged me from behind and I quickly turned round and looked into his face, the movement broke everyone from their stares and they quickly started to ask questions, Esme and daddy stood at the door still, Esme trying to get him to speak but he just stared at me, sadness and guilt shining in his eyes.

Jasper led me into the kitchen, sitting me down at the large oak wooden table at the end of the room, my jack lay in the middle, still damp from the journey here, reaching over I clutched the fabric in my fingers, feeling comforted with something familiar. The rest of the family had followed into the kitchen, taking seats around the table, Jasper sat directly next to me, Rosalie and Emmet to the left, Alice and Edward to the right, and Esme and daddy sat directly in front.

I kept my eyes down on the fabric in my lap, the eyes of everyone around digging into me, making me uncomfortable, shifting in my seat, Jasper's hand appeared in front of me, digging in one of the pockets, pulling something out and placing it in my palm. He then guided my hand up onto the table, the object still clutched in my hand, and he began to loosen my fingers from their grasp revealing a piece of paper. The picture.

It was laying face down on my palm, still slightly damp, the edges curled up. The eyes on me travelled down my arm and onto the piece of paper.

"Carlisle, take it." Jasper's voice held authority as the paper shook on my hand.

My head snapped up at movement in front of me, realising that he was actually going to the paper, my free hand shot up and began to reach for the picture only to be stopped by Jasper's cold grip. I looked towards him and pleaded with my eyes for him to let go of me, he just shook his head looked back to daddy.

He had hesitated seeing my struggle, questioning whether it's alright to take it, before continuing after a sharp no from Jasper. I turned and buried my head in Jasper's shoulder, feeling him loosen his hold my arms wound around my chest, clutching the golden chain under my shirt.

Sob ripped through my chest against my own will as I heard the sharp intake of breathe coming from across me, Jasper's arms wound around my waist as there was a small mumble, then the screeching of chairs as people around me got up, Jasper started to move, releasing my hands that had found their way onto his shirt, and slowly got up following the rest of the family.

I stayed sat in the chair looking down for what felt like hours, if it was the steady breathes coming from in front of me I would have thought I was alone.

The creaking and scraping of the chair opposite me made me aware that he was moving, he sighed deeply and then made his way round the table, coming to a stop next to my chair, I stayed still waiting for his next move. He slowly lowered himself down so that he was kneeling, one arm supporting himself on my chair and the other holding the picture, the faces of our family staring blankly at us, the blurred image of mother was just a ghost of herself, as if she was never in the family to start with.

I couldn't hold everything in any more and collapsed on the floor, in front of him, sobs broke from my chest, my arms wrapped around my waist. He quickly reacted pulling me onto his lap, pressing my head into his chest and rocking me back and forth, shushing me and saying soothing words. Not long after I broke down, he rested his chin on the top of my head and started to tremble, pulling me tighter to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have come back for you. I shouldn't have gone, I should have been a better father to you." His voice trembled as he spoke, guilt and sadness coating ever word.

I slowly moved my head back away from his chest, finally meeting his eyes, they were glistening with tears that would never fall. I reached up behind my neck, unclasping the golden link chain that I never took off and place it in his hands, his eyes watered as he looked at the chain, smiling.

"I'm just happy that were together now daddy, I missed you." I smiled at him and he replied by pulling me into a fierce hug, laughing.

"I missed you too, my dear sweet child, but I think there are six very confused people waiting outside for us to explain." He pulled me to my feet after he got up himself, gently placing his hands on my cheeks, rubbing his thumbs across them. He looked down at me and stared at me.

"How much you have grown since the last time I saw you." He sighed, again.

"It was 250 years ago, you're going to expect that and if you keep sighing you're going to turn into an old man." He chuckled at my remark. A knock at the door broke us from our reunion. Daddy told them to come in and Esme popped her head through the door, she smiled at us before speaking,

"Erm sorry to break this up but there's a young man at the door for Bella, he says his name is Josh." She gave me a confused look as I gasped.

Quickly bending over, I lifted the leg of my trouser, the anklet was blinking red, not now. Please.

Standing back up, daddy gave me a confused and alarmed look as he saw the anklet, reaching up on my tiptoes I kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing my jacket.

"I'll explain later I promise." Rushing out the room, I met the gazes of the family members, Jasper's being last, he looked betrayed and hurt, whatever is wrong with him, I'll have to ask him later.

Opening the door, I stepped out onto the decking, coming face to face with Josh.

"You always pick the wrong moments don't you?" I growled at him as I dragged him down the driveway.

"Yes, but I have the information and you need to leave now to be able to do it, don't worry, I won't hurt you family. Just make sure you do the task and I'll keep the promise."

He place a thick envelope in my hands and ran off, skimming through the pages I ran in the opposite direction.

This better be worth it.

* * *

**So this is slightly shorter but I promise next update will be longer.**

**naughty Josh **

**tell me what you think**

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg guys I am so sorry about not posting for ages, I completely ran out of inspiration, but then tonight I went and read some of your reviews and that got me back !**

**To say sorry I made the chapter longer and added another POV in **

**Again I am really sorry and I hope this makes up, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight :( **

* * *

Chapter eight.

I pushed my legs harder as I ran through the woods, the folder carefully tucked between my thin shirt and my jacket, the object feeling heavy, weighing me down. I growled as I thought back at how he made his presence known. I felt every need to shout at him there but I knew that it would do no good for me or for my family. The looks on their faces held, confusion as they saw me accept the file from Josh, sadness and concern washed over the faces, like a wave crashing onto the shore as they saw me heading for the forest to the right. The look on Jasper's face hurt me the most, he felt betrayed, I know that there was something between me and him, but it wasn't the right place and time for me to have a relationship. Hopefully, this is the last "mission" that I would be doing for Josh anymore and I will gladly rip his head from his body.

A small wooden shack appeared in the distance and I pumped my legs faster, hoping to get this out of the way. The shack seemed to loom over me as I slowed to a quick walk, the wildlife around me quietened as I got closer, something didn't seem right and I was pretty sure that what I found in the file was not going to make me happy.

The door squeaked as I pushed it open, dust particles fell around me that had been disturbed from the sudden movement. My eyes wandered over the room, bare apart from the lone table that had two chairs at each end, I had only been here once or twice throughout the years that I worked for Josh with and nothing had changed. The table was covered in loose pieces of paper, faded and dog eared from the many years left there to waste.

Sighing , I removed the file from it's safe haven and placed it onto the table and sat at a chair that felt like it was about to give way under me, I hesitantly shifted my body into a comfortable position, before reaching for the file, pulling out loose pieces of paper, some with pictures on some with lists of names and contacts. What caught my eye though was a small envelope that was tucked at the back, a blood red seal keeping it closed and the words '_To Joshua Goldman and company' _was written cursively on the front, on the back was another piece of paper tapped to it.

Opening the loose piece first, I found a note from none other than Josh himself,

'_Dear Isa,_

_In this envelope is an invitation to Aro Volturi's big party, that I manages to get us. Now obviously I won't be going to the ball for obvious reason, but you my dear will be._

_There is someone in the Volturi that I would like you to "make them understand" that you are not to mess with me, in the file is details of the person and also contacts for if you need to disappear quickly, which will be most likely need to. This person is not someone you mess with._

_They have managed to get on my bad side more than once and the last one will be the last time, go in do you job and get out. The gear that you might need are in the chests of the room that you are in now, when you find them, I am not joking use them, they'll make this so much more easier. They have been specially designed for this purpose by a close "friend" of mine, no questions._

_Once that task has been complete you run somewhere safe and I will find you. _

_Do a good job, don't mess up and Isa, dress your best, like did for me those many years ago, you may have to do some seducing._

_Your love forever,_

_Josh x_

I cringed as I read the last sentences, what happened in the past with Josh was something that I wouldn't want to a repeat of. Many of the tasks that he sent me to do was like this one, I had to seduce and then beat up or kill the culprit. Sometimes I just went with the an assassination it was much more quicker and less work was need to be done, Josh didn't need to know and I would just say that everything went down smoothly.

I heaved myself off of the chair and made my way over to one of the chests, lifting the lid, I shifter around some old books before reaching the bottom and finding to larger boxes. The outside of the box was made out of a dark red type of leather with gold trimming around the edges, the lids were on hinges, and the opened easily.

Inside lying in a dark velvet cloth were to sharp silver daggers, both glinting in the small amount of light that wormed its way through the grimy windows. Now I was confused, how was two daggers going to help me kill a vampire that has ice cold marble skin. I made my way back to the chair and the daggers held out gently in front of me.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the two daggers, but when I looked up the sun had been replaced by the moon and a soft glow hovered directly over the table, reaching forward to grab the file, the tip of my finger nicked the dagger and a sharp hiss escaped my mouth. I snatched my hand back towards me, my other hand reaching out to grasp my finger, faintly in the light of the moon I could see and an almost clear liquid seeping through a small cut, not soon after the incident, the skin on my finger started to reattach itself together, leaving a barely noticeable scar, glinting in the moonlight.

So, that's how they were going to help me. This time when I reached over I carefully move around the daggers, my fingers picked up the many pieces of paper and placed them in front of me. Flicking through the papers, I gasped as I realised who the person that I was to kill.

Caius Volturi.

I groaned as I place my head onto the table, my hands found their way into my hand and pulled at the roots, so this is why I would need to disappear. No way I am going to seduce him, I'm not taking the risk of anyone seeing me and reporting me.

I whimpered when I thought of daddy and Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's, what would they think of me, what if they're going to the ball. My chest tightened as I fought to keep my emotions in check, I can't let anything distract me, not something this big.

I stood up, pushing the chair over, a loud bang echoed throughout the room, dust floated up around me, I walked towards the back of the room where there was a large wooden wardrobe, swing the doors open I reached in and grabbed the clothes stuffed in the back, I quickly changed into dark, skinny jeans, black leather calf high boots and a plain black shirt with a zip up hoody.

I walked back over to the table and picked the daggers up carefully by the handle and wrapped them in the velvet cloth and tucking them into my boots. I picked up the invitation, stuffing it down the front of my shirt, hopefully I wouldn't need it, and I would be able to get past the guards without being seen.

Looking around the room, I made sure that everything looked normal, I had placed the file under some floor boards near the back of the shack. I turned round on my heel and walked out of the shack.

The walk and swim to Italy, Volterra would take me a couple of days to get there, leaving me day to settle myself in and plan my next move.

**Apov**

We had all left the room leaving Carlisle and Bella sometime together even though we could still hear them , we wanted to give them some sense of privacy.

Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist, his eyes had a far off look and his facial expressions ranged from confusion to shock and then to sadness, he was reading Carlisle's mind. I nudged him hard in the side with my elbow and he jerked back to reality, he looked down at me with concern and confusion on his face, he looked into my eyes trying to read my mind. I told him to give them some privacy in my head and he looked away, embarrassed at being caught. I giggled and pulled him tighter towards me, he buried his head in my hair taking a few deep breathes before I lead him over to one of the lounge chairs on the patio. I sat on his lap staring off at every one.

Esme was leaning against the banister of the patio, confusion written on her face, she was staring off into the woods, Emmet and Rosalie were sat on the chair opposite, Emmet whispering into Rose's ear, earning a few small laughs, they didn't seem fazed by what had just happened in the other room. Jasper was stood off to the side pacing backwards and forwards, guilt on his face as he wrung his hands in front of him.

"Jasper if you don't stop pacing around you're going to wear out the floor and I don't think Esme would be happy about that," This seemed to snap both Jasper and Esme out of their thoughts, and Jasper sent me a small smile which I returned and continued. "And I doubt that anything that you did was wrong, to be honest they looked quite happy to see each other, don't worry about it."

Edward squeezed my waist as I said this, I looked up and he grinned and nodded at me, I know that everyone's thoughts were getting on his nerves and at least I was able to somehow help.

We sat quietly after that, all enjoying everyone's presence. We sat there for a while trying to ignore the slight mumbles coming from inside the house. We were all startled when we heard a small cough come from behind us.

We all turned round, Edward, Jasper and Emmet pushed all us girls behind them as they got into protective stances. Jasper walked forward as the man in front of us held up his free hand, the other occupied by a large folder.

"I'm not here to fight, I just simply want to see Isa, I have something for her. Tell that Josh wants her if she doesn't come." The man, or Josh, had blonde shaggy hair and tattered clothing, his skin was dirty and I tried to guess when the last time he had a shower was.

Esme moved beside me and started making her way to the door, "I'll get her." She opened the door and disappeared from our sight, I turned back and looked at Edward, his face held concern as he looked towards the doors.

Not soon after Esme had gone in, Bella came rushing out, Carlisle and Esme following after, she rushed over and said something about picking the wrong time. He shoved the folder into her arms replying about information and not hurting her family, us I think.

He soon sped off to the left, leaving behind a trail of dust and leaves picked up from the speed of his running, we all turned and looked at Bella, who was stuffing the file down her jacket, she looked up at us all before running off in the opposite direction, into the forest.

We stood there silently for a while trying to figure out what had just happened. Edward was the one to break the silence by looking over to Carlisle.

"What was the thing around her ankle, who is she? What's going on?" The last question was what I thought everyone wanted to know, but the first one caught us all off guard, and Jasper immediately jumped to conclusion.

"What if he has her as his slave, we need to find her. We need to get that Josh guy." He quickly rushed out the sentence and rushed down the stairs, only to be stopped by Carlisle .

"She said that she'd explain later, I'm assuming when she gets back from wherever she's gone." He looked deep in thought and worried.

We all walked back into the house and sat on the chairs, all facing each other. Time seemed to go slowly as we all sat there.

I gasped as I felt the familiar feeling of a vision coming on, everyone's head snapped towards me and the last thing that I saw and heard was Edward's worried face and the shouts of my name.

*Vision*

_Bella sat around a table in a small wooden shack, a small beam of light fell through a window and cast a sheen of white onto a table filled with paper. _

_She sat at one end her head on the table, laying in front of her was various pieces of paper, which I assumed had come from the file, what caught my eye was three things, one two daggers glinting in the light sat in front of her, two a small envelope with the Volturi crest on it and three the pieces of paper that were on the table were filled with names and picture, all of Caius Voturi. _

_Bella reached for the pieces of paper but as she did, the tip of one of the daggers caught her finger, she hissed and quickly withdrew her hand, a small drop of venom ran down her finger as it began to heal._

*End of vision*

I gasped as I came out of the vision, how did that dagger hurt her. Everyone was staring at me concern filling their face's, apart from Edward's who must have resembled me with shock, he must have been reading my mind as the vision played out.

I turned to the family and began to fill them in on what I saw, their faces ranging from concern to confusion, disbelief and then shock.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you guys think! **

**did you enjoy it?**

**REVIEW!**

**~iwannabeavamp~ (sorry again for being late)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys im back with another chapter!**

**hope you enjoy**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter nine

The trip to Italy was shorter than I realised, my hood was up as I swerved out of the way of eager passengers trying to get to their flight in time or wanting to leave, my plane had landed 20 minutes ago and I was on my way to find somewhere excluded. People gave me weird looks as I walked through the airport without any luggage. Getting through security in America was a pain, the daggers in my boots would show up so I had to bribe and seduce one of the guards so that I had time to slip the daggers through the detector.

The heat from the sun seeped through my jacket as I tried my best to stay in the shadows, my head was down giving the light no chance to hit my face. I was planning of finding a hotel near to the Volturi castle, I'll be able to scope out the area and see where the guards will be.

I found a small hotel on the corner of a road that lead up to the castle, the towers loomed over me as I stared up at it, the dull mumbles of the people chatting and talking in the square echoed in the back of my head, my hands were shoved into the pockets of my jacket and I pulled myself back to the future and walked into the hotel. I booked a small room on the top floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

I pulled my phone out and flipped it open, 3 miss calls from Jasper and 7 others from unknown numbers, I'm guessing the rest of the Cullen family, sighing I turned my phone of and place it onto the bed next to me.

It was almost 9:00pm, if I leave now then, I'll have enough time to hunt, and find the best place to get into the castle without being seen, there was many tunnels that ran under the city, one must stop under the castle.

I laid on the bed for the next hour or so before I left the building, the forests in Italy were not as full as the ones back in America, I was only just satisfied by what I had.

Making sure that the daggers were secured safely in my boots, I walked to the back of the castle and started to find grooves in the wall to help me climb, you could hear the many voices of vampires coming from the inside, I growled as I heard the high pitched laughing, coming from the ledge above me, it was none other than Jane Volturi. I had only met her once and when we saw each other it was hate at first sight.

I waited for them to move along as I hung underneath the balcony, my fingers gripped onto the edge tight, the stone started to break and crumble beneath me and I held my breath.

"Jane, Aro would like to speak to you." A deep voice sounded and the giggling and laughing stopped, a small growl and then the sounds of feet hitting the ground. I slowly moved myself up onto there balcony, brushing my hands off and looking around.

I quickly opened the double glass doors and walked down the corridor, staying in the shadows. Turning around the corner, I saw that the corridor was open on the left and when looking down, it was filled with people, the hall was where the ball was being hosted and the guard stood round the whole room, guarding exits. The three kings where stood talking at the front of the room with different people.

I stood looking around the room when something caught my eyes, there in the back of the room looking out of place were the Cullen's. Great just what I need. I sighed and moved down the corridor to the stairs and slowly made my way down. Hopefully I'll be able to catch Caius' eye, I'll doing something out of the ordinary. I have to get him somewhere away from everyone.

I walked down the room behind the pillars, making sure that no one from the Cullen family could see me. I was nearing to the front when you went quiet, I moved quickly behind a pillar and turned to see that everyone was facing the front of the room, where Aro, Caius and Marcus all stood in a small semi-circle with a member of the guard in front of them, holding an object in gloved hands, the object reflected the light hitting it. I gasped and bent down quickly shoving my hand into my boot. Damn it. One of the daggers were missing and was now in the hands of one of the guards. Footsteps started to walk towards me and I quickly climbed up the pillar and hung from the ceiling, just as Jane and Alec walked hurriedly below me, they slowed down and hesitated just below me, looking around and then continued forward.

I dropped to the floor in a crouch, I reached in and pulled out the last dagger out of my boot and stepped towards the edge of the hall, some people turned to look at me with questioning looks, some just ignored me. I turned and looked at the Cullen's, they were facing the front like everyone, I continued staring when Emmet turned and saw me, his face broke out into a giant grin, the rest of the family turned to look at him at his sudden outburst, but he just kept smiling and waved excitedly at me, I smiled at him and the rest of the family followed where he was looking, they looked happy and started to walk towards me, but I shook my head slightly and they stopped. The next thing that I did surprised them, heck it even surprised me. I promised myself years ago that I would never do this again, I used my power.

As the stared at me I looked down at my hands, gosh this took longer than I remembered, but it was still happening, the skin on my hands slowly started to fade and the floor beneath me started to appear, once no one could see me at all I slowly made my way to the front. People passed me as I went and I saw that the guards were slowly moving everyone out of the room.

Soon there was nearly no one in the room, the three kings stood at the front, a few guards spotted at random places but close to any exits, and the Cullen's remained where they were, staring in the direction that I was minutes ago.

Let's get this party started.

**Ooooh she got a power!**

**Okay tell me what you guys think **

**review **

**~iwannabeavamp~**


	10. Authors note

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but first I would like to that all of you guys for your amazing reviews and also I just wanted to tell you something, you may not know but I am only 14 years old (nearly 15) and I have just started school again, into my first year of GCSEs so I may not be able to update as much but I will try. I promise you that I will update as much as I can once a week.

Sorry and thanks again

~iwannabeavamp~


End file.
